


Kabrok & Miranda

by SAWF



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: The Black Crow has something else in store for his prying wife.
Relationships: Kabrok/Miranda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kabrok & Miranda

Kabrok opened up the door to his underground abode and brushed a bit of dirt off his cloak. A day of pillaging and flying had taken more out of him than he had figured, his years seemed to be catching up to him. Walking in deeper he grunted roughly and sat down the bag of rare goodies he had “acquired” earlier in the day, looking at it with weary eyes. The waning light coming in through the windows made his eyes hurt and he pinched the space between them to help alleviate the oncoming migraine.

“Is my darling crow back from the hunt?” A melodious voice fluttered in from the other room. Kabrok raised his head and smiled warmly, seeing his beloved, Miranda, standing in the doorway; her frame exaggerated in the dancing flames throwing shades around the various treasures in their store. The Ecaflip’s hips wiggled as she strode over and laid her hands on his shoulders, pushing gently into his worn, blue skin. “Did you have an exciting day? Bring back anything valuable?” He scratched at the bit of hair on his scalp and motioned towards the bag he dropped. Miranda’s attention almost immediately switched to it as she picked it up in her arms. “Oh dear, it’s heavy!” She exclaimed gleefully.

“It was a pain making it all fit, I should’ve brought along that Haven bag.” He chuckled, watching her sift through its contents. “I may be getting old, but these eyes still have a knack for telling what’s worth what.” He heard her giggle and shake with glee as she helped herself, holding up the shining pieces of armor, artifacts, and various gems, taking them to different parts of the store and displaying them where they’d best be seen. The bag shrunk and the store became just a bit more crowded before Miranda sighed and clasped her hands together, admiring her handiwork.

“It’s all so lovely! Just by selling this stuff alone we should have enough to retire early!” She strode over and planted a kiss on the man’s cheek, who smiled and returned the gesture, taking Miranda’s chin between his thumb and index finger and pulling her lips onto his. The gesture was taken well as the Ecaflip sighed contently, holding his head between her hands for a brief moment before pulling apart to allow herself to breath. She smirked at the bead of saliva that clung to her lip, looking over to her lover to find him smiling wickedly.

“My dear! What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Kabrok pondered as the feline dropped herself into his lap, grinding on top of his thighs.

“You know what seeing this amount of treasure does to me.” Her voice was hot and lustful, sending shivers up the Osamodan’s spine. He flashed a grin as she nuzzled his chin and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the cuddle and gave her rump a squeeze, causing her to squeak in surprise. “I know how hard you work to keep this place running, I just want to show you my appreciation…”

“My dear Miranda, you being here every day when I return is enough of a blessing.” He leaned in and their lips connected once more, this time with more passion. Their lips parted allowing their tongues to dance with one another. Kabrok ran a hand up the Ecaflip’s hip, up her torso, to her head, where he ran a hand through her luscious brown hair. She purred contentedly as his fingers combed her hair and rubbed her ears.

“You always know how to treat me like a princess.” She smiled once they pulled back a second time. Her hand idly rubbed his inner thigh; she knew exactly how to tantalize her spouse. He grunted and readjusted himself, so that he didn’t give her too much leeway, he was used to her usual methods of getting what she wanted. This was all a part of the dance.

“Well a princess does need a throne.” His hands left her ears and caressed her thigh, going underneath her red dress and feeling her delicate skin underneath. The two smiled as she gripped his wrist to stop him from going any farther. “And I think I have just the thing for you.”

She giggled sweetly. “Jewels and a throne? Why you certainly spoil me, good sir!” She got off and bent over him, lifting up a leg and hiking it up over his side. “And just where is this throne of yours?” A hand traced a pattern around her ankle before sliding up her calf before resting under her thigh. She laid one of her hands over it as he tapped his free one on his lap.

“Oh it’s one I’ve kept hiding from your prying fingers, my dear.” Kabrok chuckled, seeing his wife pout scornfully at him. “Although, I should wash up first – I have been out all day after all.” Attempting to get up, his lover laid her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down, flashing her teeth as her lips turned into a hungry smile.

“Enough beating around the bush...take your pants off...” A daring hand moving towards his belt was quickly swatted away, followed by a firm grip pinching her cheeks together.

“You're being awfully fussy, don't tell me you're going to jump right into it?” Kabrok could see the desperation in her fiery eyes. “Young ladies need to learn patience, discipline.” He pointed to his lap; at this point Miranda's eyes wavered, a blush settled into her cheeks.

“Oh-of course my husband!” She bent over his knee, arching her back and jutting her butt up, allowing him ample space to let his hand wander.

“It's my fault for spoiling you so much...” His large fingers slid up the curve of her dress, over her backside to the base of her tail before descending back down. “Have your hips gotten larger? I feel as if a child has only filled your figure even further.” He squeezed, and the plentiful flesh squished between his digits. A sharp sigh hissed through Miranda's teeth the more she granted him access.

“Y-You're the one who was trying so hard to knock me up-!” A hard smack on her rump elicited a pained cry of joy.

“Excuses!” He stated flatly before smirking. “Do you know how hard it is to resist that face of yours?” He spanked her again, the flesh wobbling slightly under her dress. “Your...body?” Another smack; Miranda buried her blushing face in her arms, trying to keep herself from moaning. He gripped a cheek roughly and shuffled it back and forth, stretching the meat to his liking before laying down another flurry of harsh smacks with his open palm. Each time he brought his hand down her body winced harder, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, and the red tint in her cheeks burned hotter, but she made little a sound. Her feet flailed helplessly, but she stayed in place.

As soon as the Ecaflip became accustomed to the amount of force her husband struck her with, he would dial back, massage the weary flesh, before resuming with newfound resolve. The sensation was a tumultuous joy, one that was making her inner thighs grow slick. His fingers were digging into her hindquarters, teasing the slit that resided between the large, blazing cheeks. It sought the same attention, and the longer it was ignored, the more desperate she was became.

Kabrok knew his wife's triggers, where the best buttons to push were. He just needed to draw out her pleasure for the best results, however, he knew his and her limits. Too hard in an awkward or sensitive area would ruin the fun, and he took great care in memorizing the exact sensations of Miranda's body as well as his own.

After another harsh massage, roughing up her backside to the point the woman was now a sweating, panting mess, her dress sinking into her thighs and ass, he stayed his hand, and offered her a moment of reprieve.

“Now then, my dear, have you learned your lesson?” It was the same question he had asked her dozens, if not hundreds of times. Secretly, it brought him a twinge of amusement being on the giving end rather than receiving. Seeing his wife bent over his knee, at his mercy, it was something they both could enjoy, especially if it meant they could share the other's company.

The heated pants, Miranda picked her head up. Her gloves were stained from where they had absorbed her drool and tears. She stared at her husband in disbelief, her entire body taut.

“You...you brute! You'd treat your wife like this?!” The roleplaying would go back and forth; Miranda was a most excellent actress. “You've proved your point! Now let me go!”

But Kabrok took pleasure in breaking character.

“Miranda...my sweet, wonderful Miranda...” He ran one hand over her shoulder, moving up to her head, while the other idly swayed along her rump. “You're in no position to talk to me like that.”  
Grabbing a handful of her hair in his fist, she pulled her head back. A low gasp emanated from the back of her throat before building into a loud moan that filled the room. Her back arched even further, but this only allowed him to proceed with the punishment. Balling her hair between his fingers, he used it as leverage to continue spanking her. The loud wails of haughty pleasure followed each resounding smack. The woman's eyes had trouble focusing; she bit her lip to keep herself from looking any further like a cat in heat, but she melted under her husband's touch.  
Sticky, clear fluid dribbled restlessly down her thighs, collecting at her knees before it beaded onto the floor. Kabrok didn't stopped until he felt a wetness at his fingertips.  
“What's this? Miranda, you wouldn't dare be enjoying this, would you?” Miranda had to bite on her sleeve to keep herself from crying out again. By this point her legs were shaking, yet her hips were unconsciously pushing back, expecting his hand to meet them.

“Wha-what kind of question is that?!” She stammered, on the brink of her climax. “You know what you're doing! Y-Y-You bastard! Please! Is that what you want to hear?! Is that what you want to hear me say?!” Her entire body was shaking, threatening to topple over the chair. “I'm so close, Kabrok! I can feel your cock pushing against my stomach! Just take your pants off, please!? Please, just take me! Tear off my dress, push me against the floor; just take me as yours!” Her voice was the melody that soothed Kabrok's weary soul. With each session, he strove to bring her to the very edge and see how long he could hold her there. However, after the long day he had, Kabrok had different plans.

“Now now dear, what did I tell you you needed to learn earlier?” He slipped his fingers between her soaked thighs. Her womanhood was nestled between the muscles, throbbing just as hard as he was. Miranda's head and ears perked up. In that sudden moment where time froze, her heart panicked.

“Kabrok no ple-!” With little resistance, he rapidly vibrated his fingers against her drooling pussy. The Ecaflip moaned loudly, reaching out for any amount of leverage as her body was suddenly sent into an uncontrollable climax. Fluids shot out of her in untimely fashion, soaking not only her dress, but the floor where they spattered in clear pools. Her legs locked in place, but her hips continued to gyrate against the only thing that could continue to pleasure her. Kabrok kept at it until his wife's breathing grew labored, and even then, felt the need to push out the last remnants of her orgasm – whatever else she could leak out onto the floor until she had to breathlessly beg for him to stop. All she could muster was turning her head to peak at him out of the corner of her vision. Her mouth was still agape, a trail of drool running down her cheek.

“Kabro-o-o-kkkk...pleeeease...!” She whimpered, lacking the structure in her voice she had moments earlier.

Her pleas were exactly what Kabrok sought. The moments following the frenzy were of a lulling calm, one that began to caress Miranda into a dull slumber until Kabrok got to his feet, picking her up in the process.

“There sweetheart, I hope that'll settle your appetite for now.” He whispered into her ear, planting a kiss on it before setting her down onto the chair.

“Wha-? What...?” She mumbled, lazily picking her head up. She first noticed the wet marks on her gloves before realizing what she had just done. The whites of her eyes nearly eclipsed her pupils as the puddle of her arousal came into frame, a matter she could only blame on one individual. “K-Kabrok!” She tried to muster enough anger to carry her voice, but she was still winded from the previous orgasm. Her body barely responded to her demands of getting up from the chair as her husband made his way down an adjacent hallway towards their bathroom. Turning towards her, she could make out the large bulge running towards his waistline.

“Now be a good girl and wait out here, I'll be out in a bit.” He barely tried to hide a smirk as he closed the door behind him, leaving Miranda's head still hanging. Even with her limbs having the consistency of gelatin, she still mustered the strength to get to her feet, supporting herself on the armrest of the chair. Large, dark trails stained her dress where she had soiled it with her essence. The burning in her face was back, but it paled in comparison to the one returning in her loins. Struggling over to the wall leading to the bathroom, she could hear the water running through the walls. He knew she wouldn't wait outside just as much as she knew he didn't mean a word of it. The frustration and lingering arousal that haunted her spurred new life into her voice.

“KABROK!!”


End file.
